Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers: Second Turning
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Sequel to First Strike. This is a continuation of the original Kodenranger Fic. So for those who miss the original, here's the continuation of the original because I felt like it.


Well I can't believe that I'm doing this. I don't own Super Sentai or anything that this fic may reference whether it be intentional or not.

So some of my readers, to you if you're here, I believe that most of them liked the original Kodenranger Fic. I never did figure out why, but since I think there are some who were put off by the rewrite, I guess I'll write this sequel to the original, right from where First Strike left off. However, don't expect any of the original humor to be tact on. Instead expect the same kind of tone from the rewrite.

So let's start.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers: Second Turning**

Chapter 1: Burning Red Death, Farewell Kodenred . . .

It's been a while since the Kodenrangers were on their vacation. Summer Vacation was just about to be done, but there was still a week left.

The Kodenrangers are in high hope, even in vacation, they were able to subdue the Kagejyu threat.

But, the same cannot be said for Kai. The little girl that Kai had taken in, Jun . . . it turned out that she was not as she seemed.

As time past, her true nature was revealed. Smoke appeared around Jun and spelled out her name in English, and the words rearranged themselves, so that it spelt N, U, J. Then J warped itself and distorted to create an E, spelling, _Nue . . ._

Kai had been caught by this trap. He never killed a little girl's father. The little girl known as Jun and her father . . . they had long been dead. Killed by this woman, Nue, and Raiju.

Nue was a grown woman who wore a similar robe to Raiju and she had short black hair. She held a black whip made from the shadows, and she was whipping Kai as he was tied to the wall.

"You damn traitor." Nue said while cackling maniacally and kept whipping at Kai.

Kai could not move. He was betrayed by the girl who he had believed to be a sweet and young innocent girl. But it turned out, she was just one of Raiju's minions and had just been doing all this to mess with Kai, just because he found hope within the eyes of Kodenred.

Nue kept cackling, "oh that's so rich, keep wincing in pain for me!" Nue cackled and kept whipping Kai.

Raiju then walked into the dark room, carrying Kyoko and Daisan. Both Kyoko and Daisan, their eyes . . . they were almost without feeling.

Raiju dumped the two onto the floor. "Now you see what you get for betraying us." Raiju said.

Kai looked at Kyoko and Daisan, and he started crying. "No . . ."

Both Kyoko and Daisan . . . they were dead . . .

Then the bodies rose, but not as Kyoko and Daisan, but as mindless versions of their former selves. They were now Raiju's loyal servants.

"How could you do this to me?" Kai cried. "Why, why did you do all that to me!"

"Because we needed to teach you damn kid a lesson." Nue taunted Kai and went up to him to stroke his chin.

"Damn you, damn you!" Kai shouted.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" Raiju said.

Kai growled, "how could you say that, you're not my father!" Kai shouted.

Raiju placed a hand over his face, then he started cackling madly. "Oh really? Orochi wasn't it?" Raiju walked over to Kai, then he slapped Kai on the face. "That name . . . that's not even your name."

"W-w-what?" Kai stuttered.

Raiju then turned around and the Chrono Kagejyu emerged from a shadow. "Time . . . it's a weird thing." Raiju said. "There are, alternate timelines." Kai widened his eyes in surprise. "In each and every one of these timelines, there exists a version of a person." Raiju smirked, "that is . . . except one person."

Raiju turned to look at Kai.

"That person is you!" Raiju shouted loudly.

"What?" Kai asked.

"And that's because . . . YOU'RE ONLY A CLONE OF ME!" Raiju shouted then Nue waved her hand over Kai's face. Kai's face changed into a surprised Raiju's face. Then all of a sudden, the facial structure of Raiju's face warped around as if merging with another person's features to create Kai's face.

Kai gagged in surprise, "but . . . that can't be." Kai shook in terror, "I have these memories . . . these memories . . ."

"Well actually, when I said that it was only you who does not exist in any of the other timelines, that was a lie." Raiju said with a grin.

"What?"

"Actually . . ." Raiju cackled maniacally. "Those memories that you have, those are the mangled memories of another."

"Who?"

"His name . . . _Ryou Hinote_." Raiju then snickered.

"WHAT!" Kai shouted in surprise. Hinote . . . wouldn't that mean . . .

"Yes, Ryuuji's son." Raiju said with a huge grin that Nue also smiled as well.

"But . . . he only has . . ." Kai was then cut off by Nue.

"In another timeline, there exists a boy named Ryou Hinote." Nue replied. "He exists as a sibling for Kodenred from this time . . . but, our master, the Kage Lord, found out that no matter which timeline that he was in, he was always thwarted. So he went to the timeline in which Ryou Hinote existed, and killed his parents. Then Kage Lord took Ryou Hinote to this timeline, so he could be used against his parents."

"Ryou Hinote my boy, is the _real _Kai." Raiju said with a grin.

Kai sweat drops of anxiety, "r-r-real?"

"Master brought the boy here to take on the legacy of 'Kai'." Nue explained. "Haven't you ever wondered why you decided to take on the name of Kai even though you _thought_ your name was Orochi?"

Kai gasped and kept shaking in terror. He then searched into his memories. When he thought about it . . . these memories were really fuzzy. He looked harder, and tried to conjure up an image. In fact, the image of his father, it transformed into an image of an older Ryuuji. His sister, he looked harder into it, and realized, who he thought was an elder sister, was actually a memory of a boy the same age as the boy in his memory. And when he looked into a memory of looking into a mirror . . . it wasn't his face that appeared. It was Ryuuji's face, the face of his son, Ryou Hinote.

Kai's eyes were in horror, "how could this happen?" He asked himself. This whole time, these memories weren't his at all. They were just him interpreting the memories of another person. BUT WAIT, why would he have the memories of Ryou Hinote? "Wait a minute, where is this Ryou person, why do I have his memories!"

"Why don't you stop sticking your head into his memories and look into your own?" Raiju asked while he frowned instead of smiling.

Kai tried remembering, then all of a sudden, realizing that the memories that he had been looking into had been fake, he finally found a memory that was truly his . . . a fight between a masked person who looked like him when masked. However when Kai's fist knocked off his person's mask, it was an older Ryou Hinote, staring intensely at Kai. Kai looked into Ryou's eyes and realized, that the person that Ryou was looking at, was Kai, only looking real insane, with a face that had both Raiju and Ryou's features mangled together, Kai. The two fought intensely, with Kai winning and cackling along the way. Ryou could no longer fight. Kai was about to finish Ryou off and Ryou had to counterattack.

Ryou summoned a projection of Hebioh, but Kai took control of this Hebioh projection, surprising Ryou. Ryou could only stare in horror as Hebioh went to Kai's aide. Then Hebioh materialized into reality. Hebioh lunged at Ryou after Kai gave an order . . . and that was the last of the real Kai. Kai however took the essence of Ryou's soul and imbedded into his body. It was at this moment, that his body started fighting over whether Ryou's presence takes precedent or Kai himself. Kai however was also winning this fight, but Ryou refused to give up, just like his father Ryuuji before him.

His whole life, Kai had been living with Ryou's personality seeping through. His meeting of Kyoko, it was only possible because Ryou himself was a sweet boy who only wanted to be a hero, but was unfortunately on the wrong side on the power spectrum. Daisan . . . Daisan had always been Kai's loyal servant . . . but why?

"I don't know how he came across this brute." Raiju said referring to Daisan, who was now a soulless husk. "He had been with Ryou after Ryou ultimately rebelled against me." Raiju growled, "after you killed Ryou and took his powers to yourself, he was the first to fight you. I had to break him . . ." Raiju chuckled maniacally, "crushed his throat, and let him live on as just another one of your servants." Raiju looked at Kai dramatically, "haven't you ever wondered why the brute always talked so slowly! It's because he's trying to rebel, but all that I have done to him has messed him up, he can't think straight, he can't talk straight, all he can do is just follow!"

A memory appeared for Kai, but it was Ryou's memory. A memory of young Ryou, holding a teddy bear. Ryou looked at the teddy bear, then used dark magic on the bear. The bear transformed into Daisan. Ryou had been disappointed that day, because he had tried to make the teddy bear into an image of his dad . . . so he could hug the bear. However, Daisan proved to be a valuable friend, and a good hugger.

Kai's eyes started tearing. All these memories, they weren't even his. The only memories that he had that were his were the ones that he had made after his birth, which was to be a weapon used against Ryou Hinote, and the rest were just Ryou's memories, mangled inside Kai's mind.

"I should thank you though," Raiju said with a chuckle, "because of your success, Kai died and you replaced him as Kai. He had always been such a hassle, always fighting against me as if he can win. He could not win, but no matter what, I could not beat him down. Me, a physical god who can just destroy this world at any time if I felt like it, could never beat this boy." Raiju cackled maniacally, "but because of you, this world should already belong to me anyway. The only reason it doesn't is because there are those brats who refuse to give up."

"So . . . what are you going to do to me?" Kai asked.

"We're giving you a choice." Nue said.

"You can either join us in conquest, my son, or you can decide to rebel just like Ryou." Raiju replied, "but know this, _you _cannot rebel against me. Unlike Ryou who is one of Rekka's descendants, you are just one of my doppelgangers, taking the form of a version of me and Ryou mixed in. So what will it be, are you going to join the rangers?"

* * *

The rangers decided to go out to a cafe to eat. "Oh man, this is great!" Ryu shouted. "Finally home!"

"Yeah, missed home." Ryn said looking shyly at Ryu.

"Man, isn't it just great!" Ryu declared, "winning all our battles even in vacation! I bet we can beat the Kagejyus with blindfolds on if we're that lucky!"

Lee, Rai, Karen, Miku, and Kousuke stayed silent. "You . . . were the only one who did much." Ryn replied.

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Lee said. "Makes me kind of feel bad."

"What are you talking about?" Ryu asked. "You discovered the ability to do a super mode, why would you feel so bad?"

"Because you were able to stay in your super mode longer." Lee replied. "Me, just a few minutes."

"Since when have I had a super mode?" Ryu asked.

"Ryu . . ." Rai asked, "are you an idiot?"

"What?"

Rai sighed, "I'm sorry, but this vacation has started to make me feel inferior."

"We don't think we're needed." Karen replied.

"Huh?" Ryu asked.

"You can pretty much dominate the Kagejyus on your own." Karen said.

"That invasion . . ." Miku said, "it was all you."

"Oh come on, you helped out a little." Ryu said.

"A little being the key words." Miku replied.

"Well . . . why should you care?" Ryu asked. "Our team is perfect, nothing can stop us!"

"Going through that vacation, also kind of made me realize you're kind of a jerk." Lee said straight forwardly.

"Huh?" Ryu asked.

"We just wanted to have fun but you seemed to just . . . don't want any of it." Lee said. "I'm sorry Ryu, but that's just what's going on in my mind, wondering why you're like this."

"Well sorry Lee if you feel this way." Ryu said. "Tell you what, next time I'll treat you to your favorite meal if you ever feel bad, how's that?" Lee didn't answer.

Then the Koden Gems started flying.

"All right!" Ryu shouted enthusiastically. "Time to go beat up another Kagejyu." Ryu grabbed his red gem and ran out the door before the others got up.

Rai sighed, "should we help?" He asked, "have we really done anything of use for the guy?"

Ryn sighed. It was true. Though she wanted to help protect Ryu, Ryu was in fact fine by himself. All the battles fought, they were won by him and him alone. The others were just there for the ride. Everything that the villains did were done to him and he overcame all of that.

Rai grabbed his green gem, "might as well go." Rai said. "Let's just go see what kind of monster's been brought out for us this time."

* * *

The monster today is a Hawk Kagejyu, much like the one that fought Ryu for the first time. It held its feather sword, slashing at police officers. Before it got one more officer, Ryuuji rushed out with his Katana in hand and parried the blow for the man, "RUN!" Ryuuji shouted. The man whimpered and ran away with any other survivors.

The Hawk Kagejyu kicked Ryuuji away, "where is Kodenred." The Kagejyu growled.

"He's not here!" Ryuuji shouted, "I'll have to do!" Ryuuji swung his sword on and on and tried striking the Kagejyu, but the Kagejyu was just too fast for Ryuuji. "What?" Never had he seen such a tough Kagejyu before. This Kagejyu was proving to be a formidable foe for Ryuuji, then the Kagejyu grabbed Ryuuji and threw Ryuuji into the air.

The Fire Gem flew into the air for Ryuuji and Ryuuji grabbed the gem. He placed the gem on his Kodenchanger, "RELEASE!" Ryuuji shouted, but then the Kagejyu fired a black beam at Ryuuji, shooting Ryuuji down. "ARGH!"

Ryuuji dropped to the pavement with a thud, "Damn it." He growled as he got up. He tried standing up but he was down. This was no normal Kagejyu, and now Ryuuji was too hurt to transform.

Ryu however, wasn't. The boy ran over and kicked the Kagejyu on the chest. "Made it!" Ryu shouted. He turned to Ryuuji, "Leave it to me dad!"

"Who are you calling dad?" Ryuuji asked, not knowing why Ryu was doing that.

Ryu turned at the Kagejyu, "hey, I'm not going to forgive you." Ryu pointed at the Kagejyu, then Ryu put the Gem into his Kodenchanger. "RELEASE!" The Kagejyu stood still, as if it wanted Ryu to transform. "Legend of the Beast, KODEN HENSHIN!"

In a blaze, Ryu transformed into Kodenred.

The others came by already transformed. "Hm, looks like battle has already started." Lee remarked.

Ryu was about to start Roll Call, but then the Kagejyu grew in size. "Holy crap that was fast." Ryu yelped.

The Kagejyu tried to step on the rangers, but Ryuoh was quickly summoned and stopped the foot. Ryuoh flew into the air and fired a fire breath at the Kagejyu.

"Come on, let's bring out Kodenjyus!" Rai shouted, but then lightning shot at the group.

"Can't let you have that now can we?" Raiju said walking out with Nue next to him.

"RAIJU!" Rai shouted in surprise. "And . . . who is this?"

"I'm your worst nightmare." Nue said chuckling, then she fired out lightning at the group. The group scattered.

Lee rolled till he bumped into a large mass, "what the?" Lee looked up, and saw Daisan right on top of him. Daisan threw a fist and smashed Lee away, "YARGH!"

"LEE!" Ryn shouted in worry, but then a magenta whip came from behind her and wrapped her. "This is, KYOKO!" Ryn turned her head and saw Kyoko with a blank expression throw her. "KYA!"

Ryuoh transformed into its humanoid form and fought with the Hawk Kagejyu. Ryuoh tried to punch the Hawk Kagejyu but the Hawk Kagejyu drew a feather sword and slashed Ryuoh across the chest. Ryuoh stumbled around and Ryu only grinned, "not going to get me with that!" Ryuoh's chest head opened up, "DRAGON FIRE!" Ryuoh's dragon head fired a giant fire stream at the Kagejyu. "How'd you like that?"

The Hawk Kagejyu stood up fine.

"Damn, you're pretty resistant, but I still have more tricks!" Ryuoh jumped high into the air. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI! Ryu Ryu . . . KICK!" Ryuoh came dropping down at the speed of light ablaze.

The Kagejyu stood still, then opened its wings. The Kagejyu flew towards Ryuoh, then slashed Ryuoh with the wings and the sword.

"ARGH!" Ryuoh dropped to the ground with a large crash. "Damn you, I'm not done yet!"

It was at this very moment, that a black flame appeared from a few meters away. Emperoroh emerged from that black flame with a masked Kai standing on top of Hebioh's head. Kai looked at the fight between Ryuoh and the Hawk Kagejyu, then Kai made a dashing motion. Emperoroh reacted at the same time as Kai. Emperoroh dashed to the Hawk Kagejyu, then grabbed the Hawk Kagejyu's wings and ripped them off the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu cawed as it was getting messed up. Emperoroh grabbed the Kagejyu and threw the Kagejyu away. "Cho Hebi Ko Ha!" Kai shouted and fired out a Hebi Ko Ha from his hand while at the same time Hebioh fired out a large black ball at the Kagejyu, blasting the Kagejyu, destroying it in a horrific blaze.

Kousuke stared at the scene in shock as he blocked Raiju's under arm blade. "Looks like, Kai isn't on your side." Kousuke said with confidence. Raiju however . . . only smiled maniacally.

Ryuoh got up and Ryu emerged from Ryuoh's cockpit to stand on top of Ryuoh's dragon head. "Hey!" Ryu shouted and waved to Kai. "Thanks!"

Kai stood silent for a bit . . . then threw his fist, which Emperoroh followed and punched Ryuoh.

Ryuoh stumbled and fell on top of a building. At the same time, the impact made Ryu instantly enter Ryuoh's cockpit. "Wait a minute, what are you doing Kai!" Ryu shouted.

"That boy . . ." Raiju said maniacally, "is my loyal child."

Kai took off his mask, then broke it. Kai's mouth twisted into an evil smile, then he started to laugh maniacally, "OH LOOK AT YOU!" Kai said gleefully. "Look how weak you are! Can't even handle a simple Kagejyu." Then Emperoroh grew the wings of the Hawk Kagejyu on its back, surprising the rangers.

"Wait a minute, why are you doing this!" Ryu shouted, "I thought you said that you saw hope within my eyes!"

"THAT WASN'T ME!" Kai shouted, "that man is dead." Kai's right hand started to shake, "Ryou Hinote . . . IS DEAD!" His hand stopped shaking, and a sinister flame appeared in his hand, with an image of Ryou's face inside the flame, burning away. "I will rule over this world with a venomous fang! I AM ONE WITH THE DARK!"

"Wait a minute, whose Ryou?" Ryu asked, but then Emperoroh flew towards Ryuoh and grabbed Ryuoh. "WHOA!"

Kai chuckled maniacally, "Hehehe, Hahaha, HAHAHAHHA!" Kai chortled and flew into the air. "Now come . . . GIVE ME ALL OF THE DESPAIR YOU CAN MUSTER!" Kai's body then twisted and transformed into what seemed like a feral version of his Kurochi armor, with more golden spikes around the body and golden wings. Kai threw his fists and Emperoroh kept punching at Ryuoh. "BLACK BLAZER!" Hebioh opened its mouth and fired a large black flame at Ryuoh.

"ARGHHH!" Ryu screamed as the flame blazed through Ryuoh.

"RYU-SAN!" Karen screamed, then Nue slashed Karen across the chest with an under sleeve blade.

Emperoroh's wings decayed, then Emperoroh started to drop taking Ryuoh down with it, and slammed Ryuoh on the ground. Emperoroh then grabbed Ryuoh's right arm, "What are you doing!" Ryu screamed.

Miku yelped when she saw what Kai was doing with Ryuoh's arm. Emperoroh was pulling Ryuoh's arm, this caused lots of pain for Ryu, "RYU!" Miku screamed.

"BREAK!" Kai shouted maniacally, and Emperoroh pulled Ryuoh's arm off! The other rangers and Ryuuji gasped in horror.

Ryu screamed horrifically because the pain he felt to his arm was real. Luckily however, the ripping came off quickly so the pain on his actual arm lasted only a few seconds, but now his right arm was completely useless in piloting Ryuoh now because there was no right arm for him to use.

However, Kai wasn't done. Emperoroh started to use Ryuoh's severed arm to bludgeon Ryuoh. Kai kept cackling madly then grabbed Ryuoh's left leg as he saw that Ryuoh was trying to get up. "NOT GOING TO LET YOU!" Emperoroh's right hand glowed a dark glow, then used a karate chop that cut off Ryuoh's left leg.

Ryu let out another scream and now his left leg had no use in piloting Ryuoh.

Emperoroh jammed its fingers into Ryuoh's dragon head and ripped it open. "Ryuoh . . . IS DEAD!" Hebioh's head extended and bit a large chunk from Ryuoh's humanoid head.

Ryu quickly severed his bond with Ryuoh so he felt no pain, and at the same time, Ryuoh no longer had a pilot.

"DIE!" Kai shouted and Emperoroh ripped off humanoid Ryuoh's head and Hebioh fired a large black fire stream at the open cockpit at Ryu.

Ryu screamed as the flame blazed through his body.

"RYU!" The others screamed, and were blown back by the enemies. Each of them crashed onto the floor or walls, and their suits dematerialized, except for Kousuke.

Kodenred dropped from the sky and crashed a few feet away from the other rangers and Kodenred's suit dematerialized. Emperoroh disappeared and Ryuoh's body exploded, taking out a large chunk of the city along with it. Kai dropped from the sky and stomped on Ryu while Kai's body transformed back into his human body.

Kai's eyes showed madness and Kai's mouth was stuck in a horrifying grin. "Die, die, DIE!" Kai kicked Ryu up into the air and palmed Ryu away. Ryu rolled across the pavement and hit his back on a piece of debris.

Ryu growled as he tried to get up, then Kai dashed over and again smashed Ryu back, this time taking Ryu's Koden Gem.

"Now to make sure that Ryuoh never again returns!" Kai shouted and squeezed the Koden Gem, shattering the gem in the process.

Every one that wasn't a villain gasped in shock. Kai . . . he just shattered a Koden Gem. "NOOO!" Ryu screamed.

Kai then extended out his hands, and a black glow appeared.

"Yes," Raiju said while walking up to Kai along with Nue and the mindless Kyoko and Daisan. "Yes, destroy it all!"

The black glow then extended into a black blade. "Die Ryu, die Ryu, DIE RYUNOSUKE!" Kai shouted and the blade extended towards Ryu.

Ryu grunted in horror and could only just sit there as the blade headed for him.

Kousuke however, dashed in front of Ryu, and took the hit . . . "ANI!" Miku screamed.

The blade . . . pierced through Kousuke's chest. The Kodengold suit dematerialized from Kousuke's body, and blood kept dripping from Kousuke's mouth.

Ryu could only open his eyes in horror . . . "Kousuke . . ." Ryu gasped.

"You're really a dumbass aren't you." Kousuke growled.

Kai pulled the blade back, and Nue started laughing madly, "Oh look, the gold boy's going to die!"

"Shut up." Kousuke said taking out a pistol from his coat as he started to fall back. "Go . . . To . . . Hell." Kousuke said in broken English and fired a shot from his pistol.

The shot hit Raiju through the chest because he had misjudged the power of the bullet. Kousuke didn't fire a regular bullet, he fired a burning bullet infused with a real bullet as well. Raiju grasped his chest, then growled. "YOU BASTARD!" Raiju extended out a blade and kept stabbing at Kousuke's body all over.

Miku could only watch in horror as her brother was getting killed.

Kousuke finally just dropped on his back.

Raiju growled and clutched his chest, "come my child and Nue, we're leaving!" Raiju turned and Kai, Nue, Kyoko, and Daisan followed suit.

Miku dashed over and held her brother, "ANI!" Miku screamed.

"Damn . . ." Kousuke struggled to say.

"K-K-Kousuke . . ." Ryu stuttered. "Why . . . why did you do that?"

"I always knew . . . that you would be the death of me." Kousuke growled and tried to reach for Ryu's neck. "I always knew . . . that you were the absolute worst human being in the whole entire world!" Kousuke actually clutched Ryu's neck, "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Ryu gagged, "why . . ." Ryu growled.

"ANI STOP IT!" Miku shouted and the others rushed over, "stop it, you'll worsen your wounds!"

"Don't bother with me." Kousuke said closing his eyes, "I'm going to be dead in a moment . . ." Kousuke's hand released Ryu. "Damn, to die for this waste of life."

"Ani please, you'll be ok." Miku cried.

"I'm sorry Miku." Kousuke said stroking his sister's face, "looks like I messed up."

"Kousuke . . . I'm sorry," Ryu said.

"Don't bother you bastard." Kousuke growled, "you . . . utter . . . fake."

Ryu gasped, "fake?"

"ONII-CHAN DON'T LEAVE ME!" Miku screamed desperately.

Kousuke smiled, "oh you called me Onii-chan . . . I'm . . . happy." Kousuke closed his eyes . . . and his body fell limp.

Miku cried, "ONII-CHAN!" She wept as Kousuke's body stopped moving and Kousuke's body started to disintegrate in a golden dust. Those who are involve in the war between Legend and Darkness . . . they will eventually turn to dust.

The other rangers felt sorry for Miku, and all of them started to cry. Ryu sat there in disbelief, a ranger just died on him . . . Kousuke, Miku's elder brother. And Kousuke, in his last breath . . . called Ryu a fake. "A fake?" Ryu uttered under his breath.

The Hawk Kagejyu rematerialized from a shadow at this very moment as Kousuke's body slowly disintegrated, "so the gold boy goes down."

Rai turned around to see the Kagejyu, "I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Rai shouted.

"Kai-sama only borrowed my powers for a few seconds, I am not going to die so easily." It drew its feather sword, "now, prepare to die."

"Like I'll let you!" Ryuuji shouted and stood in front of the group with his Katana at the ready.

"WHOSE NEXT!" The Hawk Kagejyu dashed forward, "I know, YOU CAN JOIN YOUR BROTHER IN HELL SILVER!" The Kagejyu shouted and dashed towards the group. Kousuke's body completely disappeared.

A person wearing a red cloak over a black and red suit was dashing over to the scene.

Ryuuji parried the Kagejyu's sword and kept clashing swords with the Kagejyu but finally, the Kagejyu disarmed Ryuuji, "SHIT!" Ryuuji shouted when his sword landed a few feet away from him.

"ALL OF YOU CAN DIE NOW!" The Kagejyu cawed and tried to slash Ryuuji.

That was, tried. The person wearing the red cloak dashed over, carrying a giant red sword, and parried the blade.

"Huh?" Ryuuji looked in surprise at his savior. His savior . . . looked a lot like Ryu. The same hair, the same face. "Ryu?" Ryuuji turned around and saw Ryu on his knees, staring in shock. "Wait . . ." Ryuuji turned to the savior, "who are you?"

The person kicked the Kagejyu away and stabbed his sword onto the ground.

"Damn you, WHO ARE YOU!" The Kagejyu shouted and pointed at the savior.

The savior turned around to look at Ryn, and Ryn looked surprised when she and every one else saw the savior's face.

The savior turned at the monster, "My name?" The savior asked, "My name is RYU!"

Every one else gasped in shock, especially Ryu, "what?"

"Ryunosuke, RYUNOSUKE JIRO HINOTE!" Ryunosuke grabbed his sword and stood at the ready.

Ryuuji perked his ears when he heard Hinote, "Hinote . . . my name?" Ryuuji stared in shock and realized . . . that this kid might be the son that the Chrono Kagejyu was talking about.

"WHAT!" The Hawk Kagejyu growled, then flew at Ryunosuke, "LIES!"

Ryunosuke slashed the Kagejyu across the chest then stabbed the giant sword, which was hard to use, on the ground. The Kagejyu flew back at Ryunosuke, then all of a sudden, black grips on the handle released the handle of the sword, then Ryunosuke drew the handle off the giant blade, and revealed that the handle, was the handle of the Hinote Katana, the very same sword that Ryuuji has.

Ryuuji looked at his Katana then at the Katana that Ryunosuke had. "He is . . . my son." Ryuuji gasped.

Ryunosuke slashed the Kagejyu on and on, then stabbed the Kagejyu on the chest. Then a red Koden Gem flew in front of the Kagejyu.

"No . . . no way!" The Kagejyu shouted in shock, "you really are . . ."

"I told you didn't I?" Ryunosuke said holding the red gem. Then glove changers like the Kodenchangers, appeared in Ryunosuke's hand. The difference of these changers was that, the gloves had a more fiery design on the front and a brace with fiery trimmings. "I'M RYUNOSUKE HINOTE!" Ryunosuke put the gem into the fiery like brace of the changer, "Release, Blaze of the Dragon . . . BLAZING HENSHIN!" Ryunosuke did the usual sequence, and in a burst of flame, transformed into a ranger. This ranger looked very much like Kodenred, but its emblem was that of a single flame. It had shoulder pads that spewed flames out and gauntlets and anklets that also spewed flames. There were flames all over this red ranger and ten red fiery wings appeared on Ryunosuke's body.

"Kodenblaze." Ryunosuke said coldly, then held his sword at the ready.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" The Hawk Kagejyu dashed at Ryunosuke, but Ryunosuke jammed the large blade of the sword onto the Kagejyu. "DAMN!"

"Elemental Ougi." Ryunosuke said coldly. Then he drew the Hinote Katana from the giant sword, "BLAZING SLASH!" Ryunosuke, using the sword back handed, slashed the Kagejyu in half and pushed the giant blade cutting the Kagejyu again. Ryunosuke re-sheathed the Katana, and the Kagejyu exploded.

Kodenblaze's suit dematerialized. Every one stared in shock at the Ryu look alike. "Who . . . is this person really?" Rai asked in shock.

Ryunosuke then jerked his head towards Ryu, "YOU DAMN REPLICA!" Ryunosuke screamed and pointed at Ryu.

Ryu was taken back, "Replica?" Ryu was shocked. First Kousuke called him a fake, and now this look alike is calling him, a replica?

Ojii-chan rushed over to the scene to see if every one was ok, but was in shock to see Ryunosuke, "Ryunosuke?" Ojii-chan said in shock.

Every one stared at Ojii-chan in surprise, "Wait a minute, who is that guy?" Lee asked.

Ojii-chan however tried to change the subject, but realized that Kousuke wasn't around, "what happened to the . . ." Ojii-chan was about to say, but everyone stood silent. Ojii-chan figured out what happened from the silence, "no . . ."

Ryunosuke looked at Ojii-chan with a hint of surprise, then he cried, "Ojii-chan." Ryunosuke cried and walked up to Ojii-chan.

Ojii-chan only looked in shock as Ryunosuke walked up to Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan then hugged Ryunosuke. "I . . . I can't believe that you're here."

"Wait a minute, what's going on!" Ryu shouted. "Who is this guy!"

"You," Ryunosuke growled at Ryu.

"Ryu . . ." Ojii-chan sighed. "I'm sorry to have deceived you for so long, but now the truth must be told." Ojii-chan took a breath in, then said, "Ryu . . . you are a clone, made to replace the real Ryunosuke Hinote, because I never thought that my grandson's body would ever heal."

Ryu and every one else, only looked in shock, "what?" was the only thing that Ryu could say.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So yeah, I heard some people liked the original story (and probably still do) so I'm going to try continuing it with this since I'm not ever going back to First Strike again.

So anyway, some of you may or may not be in shock (because the guy never did much in the first place) that I killed off Kousuke. One, this Kousuke's a total jerk. He has no redeemable qualities and his only point in the story is to make the team a team of seven, and that's not needed whatsoever. So he was killed off because his Karma wasn't good at all.

This Ryu as an explanation happens to be the clone of the real Ryunosuke Rekka. This was done as a way for me to connect First Strike with the rewrite because the rewrite actually deals with Alternate Timelines and Worlds. (First Strike is an Alternate Timeline) In this story, something bad happened to the real Ryu, whose the same Ryu from the rewrite, causing Ryu to almost die. Because Ojii-chan feared the worst, he made a clone, a clone that was meant to be the perfect soldier, and that ended up being the Ryunosuke Rekka that dreadfully destroyed the original fic.

I'm trying to redeem that Ryu though, so this fic will focus on that Ryu again, though I shall try to focus on the other characters as well. Don't expect character development for the others though, that's going to be the rewrite's job.

To avoid confusion, we shall refer to the real Ryunosuke (but only in this fic, otherwise, he's just Ryu) as Zero Ryunosuke as in, he's the original. The Ryu clone shall be referred to as Rekka Clone elsewhere that's not this fic.

Originally, I thought of killing off both Kousuke and Ryu because both were irredeemable pricks, but I decided to give Ryu another chance and see if I can fix his Mary Sue trait for those who don't like the remake (which I'm not sure how many do or don't). Kousuke though, not so much . . . because the remake already fixed him so much, that this Kousuke had to die to cement Kousuke as the bonafide badass that he is in the remake, which by the way is now his canon personality. So yeah, Kousuke was killed by Canon Issues.

And Kodenred is gone, you can probably guess that Kodenblaze is going to replace Kodenred. By next chapter though, Clone Ryu will be back in action and Zero Ryunosuke will not be in action anymore (he'll still stick around) though so watch for it.

So please review and tell me what you think of this.


End file.
